New items in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition
Many of these items appear in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, but not in Baldur's Gate. Some of these items were added by Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Weapons Axes *Golden Axe +1 (10% chance of casting Dispel Magic on target) - Fenten, west Baldur's Gate, locked house in south east corner - AX1H19 Bastard swords *Albruin +1 (Immunity to poison, +2 damage bonus, detect illusion once per day, "silver" attribute) - Simmeon (part of Dorn's storyline), just outside Baldur's Gate Wyrm's Crossing, near Quayle. From Baldur's Gate II - SW1H34 Clubs * Club +1 - Krum, area east of gnoll fortress - BLUN36 * Night Club +1 club with Thac0 +1, +2 at night - in a chest in Entar Sivershield's garden in Baldur's gate v1.1.2012 - BLUN38 * Mighty Oak +2 (Club +2) -Shadow druid leader, cloakwood 3, inside treehouse - BLUN37 Flails *The Thresher (+2 Flail) - Sorcerous Sundries (purchasable) - BLUN39 Halberds *The Chesley Crusher +2 (Halberd +2, Sets attacks per round to 1, +4 damage bonus) - Found on Ingot the gnoll in Area East of Gnoll Stronghold - HALB13 Katanas *Katana +1 - Chest, 3rd floor of cloakwood mines. From Baldur's Gate II - SW1H44 Long swords *Harrower +1 (+1 long sword which is +3 vs undead) - 2 locations: Zeela (one of the 'amazon' warriors) outside the exit of the Nashkel Mines drops it, also Elkart, in the Blade and Stars inn - SW1H79 Maces *The Stupefier +1 (Mace with 10% chance to stun target for 1d4 rounds, save negates) - 2nd floor of The Burning Wizard inn, Beregost - BLUN41 Quarterstaves *Neera's Staff +1 (+1 staff with a small chance to damage target with extra fire damage, and a small chance to damage Neera with fire damage instead) - Neera's starting staff - STAFN1 *Quarterstaff +2 - Laskal, Cloakwood 3. From Baldur's Gate II - STAF18 Scimitars These weapons are from Baldur's Gate II *Wakizashi +1 - dropped durin Dorn's ambush, when he joins you - SW1H47 *Ninja-To +1 - Baldur's Gate sewers in cocoon near ogre mage and carrion crawlers - SW1H49 *Scimitar +1 - Ogre mage in Baldur's Gate sewers v1.1.2014 Slings *Sling of Unerring Accuracy (+2 to hit) - 2 locations: Black Lily, Thieve's Guild (purchasable), 2nd floor of Splurging Sturgeon - SLNG11 Spears *Spear +2 - North Baldur's Gate, Merchant's league doorman. Added in Baldur's Gate II - SPER05 Two-handed swords *Rancor +1 (+1 greatsword, which gets +1 to hit when you have killed someone) - Dorn II-Khan's starting sword - SW2HD1 War hammers *Hammer of Dawn +1 (User is under nondetection) - Brathlan (guide in the hall of wonders) - HAMM13 Ammunition *Darts of Acid/Ice/Fire - High Hedge Estate (purchasable) - DART09/10/11 *Bullets of Fire/Ice/Electricity - High Hedge Estate (purchasable) - BULL07/08/09 *Beruel's Retort (Throwing axes +1) in v1.1.2012 they are usable by Monks. - Taerom Fuiruim Blacksmith in Beregost (purchasable) - AX1H18 Armor Body armor *Rugged Leathers +2 (-15% move silently penalty) - Neera's personal quest, Can be worn with a Ring of Protection - LEAT25 *Karajah's Life and Death +3 - Chest on bottom floor of Durlag's tower - LEAT09 *The Magma Bulwark +2 (Plate +2, Lighter than regular plate) Can be worn with a Ring of Protection - in the Undercity - PLAT24 *Elven Chain Mail (Can cast spells while wearing) - The cleric in the fight with Simmeon. v1.1.2012 - CHAN12 Shields *Buckley's Buckler (+1 CON) - Friendly Arm Inn (purchasable) - SHLD33 Accessories *Amulet of Spell Warding - (+2 to saves vs spells) -Kryll, Area southeast of Nashkel mines (part of Dorn's storyline) - AMUL25 *Moonlight Walkers (+2 bonus to AC) - Rasaad yn Bashir's starting equipment - RSBOOT *Belt of Antipode (100% resist frost, but -100% to fire) - On Gorion's body after the ambush - BELT16 *Glimmering Bands - Gamaz - Cloudpeaks temple (part of Rasaad's quest) - +2 to hit bonus - RSBRAC *Adoy's Belt (+5 to saves vs polymorph/pertification) - Adoy - NEBELT01 Scrolls High hedge, Feldepost's inn and Sorcerous sundries all sell new spells. Notable others: *Find Familiar - Nimbul *Spell Thrust - Venkt (Bandit Camp tazok's tent) *Fireshield (red) - Kysus (assassins outside cloakwood mines) *Fireshield (blue) - Resar (thieves guild) *Spider Spawn - Niemain (2nd floor Sorcerous Sundries) *Detect Illusion - Halacan (Gullykin ambush) *Remove Magic- Andris (ice caverns) or red wizards, in area Spider Wood *Stoneskin - 2 available - dezkiel (ice caverns) or a red wizard in Adoy's encave (neera's quest) *Minor Sequencer - Top floor of Iron Throne building *Wraithform - Sakul, Underneath Candlekeep *Glitterdust - Tranzig in the Feldepost's Inn Misc All bags are from Baldur's Gate II *Gem Bag - Neera's starting equipment - BAG02 *Potion Case - High Hedge store (purchasable) - BAG06 *Scroll Case - Firebead quest reward (Beregost) v1.1.2011 - BAG03 Cursed items *The Iron Thorn (turns you into a zombie) - 2 locations: Bandit camp (in a hut), Cloakwood 2 same location as Rashad's Talon - RING47 *Big-Fisted Belt, Cursed Girdle of Hill Giant Strength (sets strength to 19 but int to 6) - Cloudpeaks temple (part of Rasaads quest) inside a locked chest in acolytes quarters - BELT15 *The Ossifier *cursed* (quarterstaff which casts Barkskin on the target when you hit) - Lucky Aello's Discount Store - STAF25 *Gold Digger +1 - (+1 weapon which removes 10g from your inventory every time you hit) - Lucky Aello's Discount Store - SW2H22 *Backbiter +3 - Orsmadi (Larswood druid) - SPER03 Notable extras All these items already existed in the classic version, but these are additional copies of them. *Extra Gauntlets of Weapon Expertise in bandit camp chest in Tazok's tent *Extra Golden Girdle - Simmeon, just outside Baldur's Gate, near Quayle (part of Dorns storyline) *Extra Fallorain's Plate- Simmeon, just outside Baldur's Gate, near Quayle (part of Dorns storyline) *Extra Boots of Avoidance - Meklin, North Baldur's Gate. *Extra Destroyer of the Hills girdle - Southwest Baldur's Gate merchant (purchasable) *Extra Robe of the Evil Archmagi - Baeloth v1.1.2012 *Extra Cloak of Non-Detection - Ordulinian in Sorcerous Sundries. Turn in Arkion's amulet and Nemphre's ring *Extra Rashad's Talon (Standard scimitar +2) - Cloakwood 2, on cliff overlooking sea in the south of the area. This may disappear if you don't collect it the first time you visit cloakwood 2, its also in the top of Durlag's Tower since Other *Helmet of Opposite Alignment – the Demon knight at the bottom of Durlag's Tower now drops the helm when killed. Previously, he only dropped this if you killed him when he briefly attacks you in the entrance hall. v.1.2 *Ankheg Plate Mail now stacks with rings of protection *Evermemory no longer stack with themselves. (so you cant equip more that one on the same mage) *Normal Katanas or Scimitars will not be dropped by Ogre mages unless otherwise specified. Katanas are not affected by the iron crisis See also *New items in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *New items in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear *New items in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Source *A guide to new magic items in BG:EE by ajwz Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Items Category:Lists